Making Friends with My Arm/Quick guide
Details Firemaking Boost allowed: * Mining * Construction * Agility *It is beneficial to have a higher Agility level. *Completion of the following quests: **My Arm's Big Adventure ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau ****Druidic Ritual ***The Feud ***Jungle Potion ****Druidic Ritual **Swan Song ***One Small Favour ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village ***Garden of Tranquillity ****Creature of Fenkenstrain *****Priest in Peril *****The Restless Ghost **Cold War **Romeo & Juliet |items = *Pickaxe (Can be obtained during quest) *Rope (Can be obtained during quest) *5 Mahogany planks *Bolt of cloth *Cadava berries *Saw *Hammer |kills = TBA |recommended = Recommended: *Dramen staff *Trollheim teleport }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: None. Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing and stamina potions, a teleport to Draynor Village. *Talk to Burntmeat. *Talk to My Arm. *Talk to Larry (Fairy ring code ) *Talk to Larry again. *Board the boat. Troll Diplomacy Items required: Any pickaxe and rope (both obtainable during this part). Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing and stamina potions, a teleport to Draynor Village. *Talk to My Arm. *Attempt to mine the cave entrance *Climb up the rockslides nearby, and use a rope on the tree. **If you don't have a rope, search the wrecked boat for one. Take a pickaxe too as you'll need it later. *Climb the rope and cross the ledge. *Climb the last rockslide and pass the fallen tree. *Talk to Boulder. *Sneak in via the broken fence just east *Go south along the city's edge, then west. Once you reach a small alleyway, recover your run energy if necessary. Run along the western wall and zigzag to the east, while running south, until you reach the previously spotted hole in the ground to enter the mine. *Quickly go south through the narrow gap near the body of water. This gap acts as a checkpoint should you be knocked out again. *Create a path of five stepping stones south of the cave exit by having the trolls throw rocks at you. Evade right before they throw it! *Mine the cave entrance. *Talk to Mother. *After Snowflake leaves, pick all possible options. *Talk to My Arm, pick all possible options. *Talk to My arm again after Mother kicks you out. The Wise "Dead" Man Items required: Hammer, Saw, 5 Mahogany planks, Bolt of cloth, Cadava berries *Talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. *Build the coffin next to the Wise Old Man *Speak to the Apothecary in Varrock. **Chat options depend on the quests the player has completed. Pick "Talk about Making Friends with My Arm." *Talk to Wise Old Man. *Pick up the coffin. *Return to Weiss. *Talk to My Arm. Patricide Items required: Combat equipment *Talk to Odd Mushroom. *Talk to Snowflake. *Fight Don't Know What. *Fight Mother. A New Leader Items required: Bucket *Talk to My Arm. *Talk to Wise Old Man. *Pick up some goat dung in the north-east building. (buckets of water can be found in the building and emptied) *Talk to Snowflake. Rewards Construction experience * Firemaking experience * Mining experience * Agility experience *A new disease-free herb patch in Weiss *Ability to cast the Troll Stronghold teleport *Ability to light braziers in the following areas for various effects: **Lumbridge Swamp Caves - acts as light source **Giant Mole's lair - acts as light source **Mos Le'Harmless Caves - acts as light source **Mort Myre Swamp - removes swamp decay effect **God Wars Dungeon entrance - removes chilling effect }} Music unlocked *Barren Land *Lumbering *Mother Ruckus *Snowflake & My Arm *Troll Shuffle